1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightbar device and a display module thereof, and more specifically, to a lightbar device and a display module thereof utilizing a fixing pad disposed on a back plate to clamp a lightbar for fixing the lightbar onto the back plate detachably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in assembly design of a side-edge type backlight module, a common method for fixing a lightbar is to utilize twin adhesive tapes to stick the lightbar to a side of a back plate and then engage the back plate with a plastic frame after disposing related backlight components in the back plate. Accordingly, assembly of the backlight module is completed.
However, in the said method, if damage of light emitting units or other maintenance problems occur on the lightbar, disassembly of the related backlight components needs to be performed first so that the lightbar can be detached from the backlight module subsequently. Furthermore, this method makes it hard to detach the lightbar smoothly due to the twin adhesive tapes, so as to cause a time-consuming assembly process as well as a difficult rework process. In addition, the lightbar based on this method has a poor thermal conductivity efficiency.